My Heart, My Soul, The Half Of My Whole (GamTav OneShots)
by HeartOfGold15
Summary: <html><head></head>Gamzee and Tavros are two of the most interesting characters in Homestuck. Also, they look cute together. Have you ever wanted to see what they'd be like in a particular scenario? Leave a review/request on the story or submit them to my tumblr, ashton-definitely-not-kutcher, and I'll probably write them for you!</html>
1. Awkward Day To Gay

**Anonymous said: Okokok. Gamzee writes a friendfiction about him and Tavros. Either Tavros finds it, or Aranea/Vriska finds it and blackmails him with it only for Tavros to find out later. Whichever way you feel like going.**

This reminds me somewhat of the first smutfic I wrote but never published. It was called Lowblood Lust and it was a AraKat… never again… *cringe* Anyways, lol, parts of it were similar.

I'm so excited to write this!~ Keep sending em, fellas!

**TW: References to porn fanfiction, some swearing, light kissing **

* * *

><p>Tavros's breath hitched. His orange eyes were wide and staring at the contents of an open notebook he had stumbled across. Really, you couldn't call it a notebook; it was hanging by half a spiraled metal wire and the pages were either ripped out or scribbled on. Though considering the notebook's owner, Gamzee Makara - professional slob and Faygo-gulping dumbass - the condition wasn't a surprise in any way.<p>

The sound of a door opening behind him didn't bust him out of his entranced gaze. Footsteps followed the noise, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tavros. His body flinched in surprise as he smelled a familiar scent of sopor. "Hey, Tavbrother."

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _"Uh, listen-" Tavros began, his mind desperately scrambling to find a decent excuse of exactly _why _and_ how _he had ended up reading such an odd thing. After all - Tavros couldn't tear himself away from the page - what even _was_ this? Palsmut? Buddystory? Friendfiction? It was clear that Gamzee had a vivid imagination; either that or he had been imagining this particular fuck scenario for a long while. Tavros hoped it was the first thing, because now _he _had a fucking boner from this ridiculously detailed smut shit.

"Oh, haha, Tav!" Gamzee laughed in a childlike fashion, his hand now atop Tavros's (which was set on the notebook's page.) His thumb rubbed over the soft skin of the petrified boy. It was obvious that one of two things was happening: Gamzee did not give a shit about Tavros reading the amigo sexfic, or he was trying to cover up some internal panicking. Soon it became apparent that the first was true.

"You found my writings, bro. What d'ya think?" His voice was near ecstatic. His free hand was palming Tav's sweaty side, while the other interlocked their fingers. When the Nitram could finally rip his eyes off the page, he stared at Gamzee. _Here's my chance…_

Their lips touched for a little longer than three seconds; Tavros couldn't handle much longer than that, the embarrassment would be too great if he did. Gamzee's face was flushed a vivid violet colour.

"I think that, it's, uh, wonderful," Tavros said with a shy smile, "and I wouldn't mind if we wrote some together."


	2. Parenting Panic

****gildedgossamer said: You still taking prompts? Ummmm I've got a fluffy mpreg one if youre cool with mpreg (I know some people arent even if its not sexual :0 ) where Tav is preg and Gamzee is stressing out because he knows nothing about raising kids because goatdad was never around. (even tho he was p chill with the cherubs but WHATEVER i think Gamzee fears resposibility) and so Tav tries to calm him down. ****

I love Mpreg, I wrote an MPreg once with the Vantases and it's so much fun! You come up with lovely prompts, my dear ^.^

I love the idea of Tavros and Gamzee as daddies like omg even if not in the bedroom ;) I could see them both being like that lol. I'll get to work on it right now since I don't see why not. ^.6 Hope you like it (p.s. I'll add more flurts ;)) Listening to Tight Pants while writing this because this is my writing jam.

**TW: Mentions of Daddy kink. Obvious MPreg. Matespritship. Mentions of GoatDad.**

Gamzee was not taking Tavros's news very well.

Their day had started normally enough; Tav woke up early to make them some breakfast, then after eating they played a few videogames (mostly card games, because Gamzee was terrified of FidusSpawn. He had an incident with a particularly aggressive Horsaroni, and the small scar reminded him of why he hated the game so much.) Tavros had been fiddling with the sleeves of the baggy orange sweater he had taken to wearing in the past week.

"Uh, Gamzee?" he muttered, looking him in the eyes for only a heartbeat before looking away again. His eyes settled on a stray Pupa Pan figurine. Gamzee was leaning against Tavros's recuperacoon casually. "Yeah, brother?"

"I'm pregnant," he whispered, barely audible, practically hissing the words out as if they were poison to his lungs. The boy hid the hands in the gigantic sleeves of his sweater, his face flushed orange. Suddenly it all made sense: Tavros being unusually cautious (okay, he always was, but more than usual), the sweater he was wearing to cover up the bump, and how nervous he had been acting.

Gamzee's heart was beating at a fast pace; how would he handle being a dad? How was this even really possible? Miracles were supposed to be happy things, but at the moment all he could feel was fear. _How do I motherfucking parent? Never even all up and __**had **__one in the first place, _he noted with a jarring feeling of alarm.

Yet he still muttered, "That's great," and he did really think that, he was just worried. Tavros appeared next to him suddenly, holding his hand. He did the thing where he rubbed Gam's palms with his thumb and gave the hand a small but comforting squeeze. The action triggered something inside of the highblood's heart, and before he could wipe his eyes, he was crying.

Make-up was running down his grey skin. Tavros's hand wiped away the purple tinted tears, and a quiet 'shoosh' filled his ears, drowning out the worries in his head.

"This is, uh, about Goatdad, isn't it?" They had talked about Gamzee's lusus in the past, and no one listened better than Tavros. "Listen, uh, I know you're scared, and I am too. But I think we can make it through. We kind of have to now." The sound of Tavros's voice calmed to other boy down somewhat. Soon he found himself relaxed in Tavros's arms.

"How long have you motherfucking known about this miracle?" Gamzee questioned as a soft hand stroked through his messy black curls. There was an odd noise in Tavros's abdomen, which his head was now resting near, since their position had changed to Tavros sitting and Gam's head in his lap.

"Uh, I hope I don't seem dishonest, but around three months," the long-horned troll replied softly, as if a little ashamed._ Wow._ Now the Makara truly felt like an idiot. But then again, he recalled with a pang, he had never had a lusus around to teach him about life's miracles. Tavros, on the other hand - well - judging by how well he took Gamzee's virginity, he was well educated.

"I don't blame a brother. It must have been scary." Gamzee would hate to be the pregnant one. He felt he would probably mess up. Besides, children had no place being inside of his body (unless it was him and Tav being kinky, but that didn't change their actual age.) The odd noise, like footsteps, was in Tav's stomach again.

"Tavbro? I think they're getting their kick on or something."

"Uh, they're probably excited to meet their awesome dad."


	3. He Has Green Eyes (Part 1)

**Anonymous asked: Tavros and Gamzee are humans that live in a colorless world. The only people who can see color are the ones that are extremely lucky and the people who have found their soulmate. When tavros and gamzee find each other (When tavros bumped into gamzee) they start out as friends and when they realize they like each other, they have a first kiss and they begin to see color.**

Omg that is a wonderful idea and I wanna write it so bad (heart!) I hope you like this~ I am really gonna try, and it may be long, alright?

**TW: Swearing, homophobic thoughts, break-ups, mentions of RufxHor, RufxKur, RufxDam and RufxMeen**

* * *

><p>He woke up to the same gray that consumed his vision day after day; the same gray that filtered in through the window in the morning, and the same gray that put him to sleep each night.<p>

_Shit, _he thought on reflex as he stepped out of his bed with a messy black Mohawk and looked at the mirror. The boy blinked at his own reflection; why was he up, and why at 6:32? The answer came hurdling through his head and practically smacked him in the face. _Right. _The day was Thursday, and if he didn't hurry his ass up, he'd be late for school. A string of swearwords played a song on repeat in his head while he got ready for school, choosing jeans and a gray tee-shirt. It was his favorite shirt; he really liked the choice of gray, though most people said it didn't look good on anyone.

"Tavros!" his older brother shouted, busting the door open rudely. _Seriously, Rufioh? _the boy growled internally while grabbing his bag. His sibling was a senior in highschool, an anime club member (pfft), and former member of the football team. He also had a history of seriously insane exes - well, _one_ insane ex, to be exact. Tavros pulled the bag over his shoulders, glaring at Rufioh. When he was done, he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"You didn't have to yell, you know."

"You didn't have to sleep in so goddamned late."

Tavros couldn't really argue with that, although the scathing words he would have liked to release were biting and burning his throat. He had been so tired in the past few weeks, and he had hoped that Rufioh would understand, being a teenager too. It was clear he did not. All A Honor Roll every year, girl getting, sport playing, fandom fanatic Rufioh. It's hard to top that, especially when you're the younger sibling.

The teen pulled a strawberry Pop Tart out of the cupboard, not even bothering to toast it before devouring it. He threw the shiny covering into the trash bin. When he had double checked that he had everything, he headed out the door after his brother. They loaded into the car; he in the passenger seat, Rufioh in the driver's seat. On the floor of the vehicle, Tavros could see someone's chalk coloured lipstick. It had probably fallen out of a girl's purse.

_Meenah? _That would make sense. Former cheerleading goddess, highschool graduate, two years older than Rufioh, hot and not afraid to show it. She had dated Rufioh his sophomore year, and Tavros's older sibling would never shut up about it. They broke up - something about her reputation being in danger - but they would still hook up now and again. Now that Rufioh was a senior, he had every intention of winning his ex-girlfriend back. _Ha, good luck with that, _Tavros mused internally. _No one wants anything to do with you after your, uh, 'experimental phase' with Horuss Zahhak._

In his brother's defense: Rufioh really had loved Horuss. The boy might have been quiet and shy, but - and Rufioh had told his little brother this in utmost confidence - after their first kiss, he had seen colour: According to him, Horuss's eyes were blue, and the sky was too. They were blue like the water of the ocean, blue like the wings of a jay. Tavros didn't see it, and on a more _blue_ note, he didn't think he ever would. Horuss's eyes were as gray as everyone else's. After the break-up, although Rufioh had never admitted it, his world was tinted in a blue shade that he couldn't hide. It was obvious; he would stare at that gray, gray sky, and you could always tell that he had his ex-boyfriend on his mind.

Rufioh turned up the tunes as loud as he could; in other words, the stereo blasted a few static squeaks before giving out altogether.

"God damn it. I paid those bastards a good twenty to fix this." The older boy sighed and put a hand to his head. Soon they pulled into the highschool parking lot. It was around 7 AM, so Tavros figured he had a good half-hour to himself before school began. The car engine coughed as it shut down. Rufioh pulled the keys out, and together the siblings walked into their school.

They exchanged a brotherly hug before going their separate ways, Rufioh to the senior hall, and Tavros to the junior hallway. His thoughts kept his eyes tied to the coal-black tiles in front of him. What was so great about colour, anyway? In the young Nitram's mind, all he needed was the three shades that he had seen his whole life through: black, grey, and white. No colour was necessary. Love, on the other hand...

_Oh shit! _Tavros saw it coming before he ever felt himself falling and colliding with the tiles of the floor. Someone else muttered, "Motherfuck," and in a few seconds he felt a hand pulling him back up. Looking straight at him was Gamzee Makara, class clown, somehow not a high-school drop out, summer-school survivor. He was a cutie with curly black hair and eyes as gray as rain clouds. And despite himself, Tavros could feel his face grow warmer in a charcoal type of blush.

"Sorry, man," the other boy said while brushing bushy black hair out of his face. He checked Tav over to make sure he was completely okay. Or maybe he was checking him out. After all, his older brother Kurloz had been gay from what Tavros had heard. Of course, that rumour was from Rufioh, who was about as trustworthy as 's messaging system. Point was: it could run in the family. Obviously it ran in the Nitram family, Tavros noted while staring at Gam's eyes semi-awkwardly.

"You alright?" The Makara's voice woke him up from his daze. Tavros nodded. The bell rang suddenly, halls filling with students ready to go to class. He felt like he was forgetting something, but at the moment he wasn't all that focused. "See you in class, bro," the other male said, disappearing down a hallway.

Tavros skipped going to his locker and instead headed straight to his math class. Math happened to be his favorite subject; whenever he was stressed, he could bury himself in the logic of formulas and equations, a world that actually made sense. Life wasn't like that. It wasn't simple like that. You couldn't predict the outcome of a certain event or follow a set of three steps to solve your problems.

The board read "New Seating Chart", which he thought was a shame. He had liked his previous seat next to the teacher's desk. His new seat... Tavros's eyes switched to the projection on the board. _Tavros Nitram, seat 18. Right in the middle of the classroom. _He shrugged, knowing full well it could be much worse; he could have been placed in the back with the bad kids, or, _god forbid_, near the vent.

What he didn't know was who would be sitting behind him. When the bell rang again and class started, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Tavros turned around and was greeted by the familiar smile of Gamzee.

A/N: To be continued at a later date! :) That's all you get for now, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
